


[Podfic] Ordinary Life

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The Watson household gets a visitor.





	[Podfic] Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119487) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



How can you resist a fic with the phrase "Sapphic debauchery" in it? I couldn't, at least. *g* Thanks to the author for the blanket permission! 

[Click through](https://www.box.com/s/evsx6m70dr6yu7pkdx2z) for downloading or streaming (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012103107.zip)).


End file.
